


【毛团】ABO生子文

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO bearing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>修改起来真的把自己雷得不要不要的。。。<br/>生子也是狗血orz<br/>不过加了肉戏更香哦w</p>
            </blockquote>





	【毛团】ABO生子文

夫夫幸福婚后生活｜ABO生子篇

 

埃尔文痛得快要招架不住了，那调皮的小混蛋在肚子里翻腾，鼓起的肚皮轻微一收一缩。疼得他去握住米克的手，紧攥着不放，连指甲掐进肉里都没意识到。

「医生很快就会送你进产房了，埃尔文，你要坚持住。」

男人俯身用宽厚的手掌裹住埃尔文的手，紧紧的，要赋予他力量一般。他绷紧了脸，内心的紧张不亚于他，但至少他是最清醒的。米克吻了他渗出汗水的额头，并给了他一个温柔的微笑。

「别担心，我会一直陪着你的。」

「不用……」埃尔文艰难伸出手推开他。

「怎么了，埃尔文？」

「米克，不用陪产了……」埃尔文拒绝去触碰他，疼痛使他皱起眉头，语气却是不容置否的决绝。「我自己就可以。」

「可是……」米克摇头，上前双手紧紧握着埃尔文无力的手掌，「不……埃尔文，我想第一眼看到我们的孩子！」

「不，我并没有这个打算。」埃尔文的脸背过他。

「让我进去吧，埃尔文……」米克当然不乐意，他仍然握着埃尔文的手，单膝跪在床边，虔诚地亲吻他的每一根手指。把它们贴在脸颊上蹭，委屈的去哀求他。

谁知道埃尔文不买账，直接甩开了他的手，按到自己的肚子上。另一只手朝一旁无奈看着两人的医生挥了挥，深吸一口气，「请把我推进去，我已经准备好了。」

「埃尔文！！！」

米克哀嚎，跪在地上看着埃尔文扭过头，头也不回地躺床上被人送进去。

虽然深受打击，失望之余，赶紧从地上爬起来。手术室的大门已经被关紧。想溜进去也是无望。米克只好坐到一旁的排椅上，弓着身子头几乎埋进大腿之间，双手合十默默做祈祷。

旁边另一个男人拍了拍他肩膀。递了根烟给他。

「嘿，伙计，别紧张，时间还长着呢，来抽根烟吧。」

米克抬起头，看到一张陌生男人的脸，是alpha，他愣了一下把烟接了过去。

「谢谢。」

「你是第一次当父亲吧？」

「啊……是啊。」

他把烟放到胸口的口袋里，两只手揉了一把脸让自己放轻松，深呼吸，不再去胡思乱想。

「这是我的第二个孩子，他也在里面。他们也许能做个伴。」

男人指了指手术室，笑着继续说。

「记得第一次我也像你一样想陪着他生产，但他拒绝了我。我想，毕竟对他来说，是件非常难堪的事情，我也就释怀了。」

米克点点头，若有所思。果然还是这个原因。但是不会影响他紧张，夹杂着兴奋的高涨情绪，想到自己要当父亲了，内心难免有喜悦之情。可他平时习惯了沉默寡言，这种种情愫被他强烈抑制在了体内。

于是他开始回想过往，他与埃尔文相识到相爱。翻云覆雨后标记了他，两人举行了婚礼，到马尔代夫去蜜月旅行。潜完水就躺在细软干净的沙子做阳光浴。他给他讲了个荤段子，埃尔文咧开嘴笑着用脸去蹭他的胡子，慢慢的，两人的嘴唇碰到在一块，彼此吮吸对方的舌头，肆无忌惮地在公共场所接吻，抚摸身体。也没人管。到了晚上就在小木屋里做爱，一开始埃尔文不敢发出声音，周围都静悄悄的，后来在他凶器的猛烈攻击下终于喊出了出来，屁股翘起来紧紧夹着他的，不再压抑的声音悦耳动听。

做累了就坐到阳台吹海风，让彼此的气味融入淡淡的咸涩和烟草气息中。埃尔文斜躺在米克怀里，一动不动，下面的洞口湿答答的还淌着水，谁也不嫌弃。米克两根手指夹着烟让他吸了口，然后放到自己嘴边也缓缓吸了口。清凉的风拂过潮湿的刘海，舒服得让人眯起眼睛。

没过多久，不知谁先不安分地动。那根东西又挺了起来，米克让埃尔文转过身来，握住凶器扶着他的腰让埃尔文坐下去。这次频率慢了下来，埃尔文扭动腰肢，闭上眼一脸的享受。

总而言之，婚后的日子幸福美满。不久以后，埃尔文就怀孕了，虽说正常的性生活还是会有，但相比之前还是收敛了不少。每晚睡觉之前必做的事情就是抚摸着埃尔文的肚皮，把耳朵贴过去听宝宝的心跳。五个月的时候，医生告诉他们是个女孩儿。

「我们给孩子取个名字吧。」

「格蕾丝？」

「啊……我觉得萨莉亚比较好。」

两个人为了取名字的事情争执了好久。米克是俄国人，埃尔文的血统是地地道道的德国，观念有分歧也是正常。最后共同决定，就叫沙维尔。

沙维尔•萨卡利亚斯，跟她爸爸一样有一头漂亮的金色头发，眼睛则像极她的父亲，而且也是个alpha。

新生命的到来让这个家庭增添了许多乐趣，温馨幸福的一家在朋友圈中成了佳话。

不过，一个不可否认的事实就是，自从沙维尔降临到这个家，带来欢乐的同时，米克一家之主的地位也被忽视。

现在埃尔文事事都以沙维尔为中心，带着她出去总会忽略跟在后面拎着大包小包的米克。孩子饿了，首先给她喂奶，把瘪着肚子的米克放到一边。晚上抱着孩子在走廊来回地走哄她去睡，可怜的米克只能在房间一个人”独享“一张空荡荡的大床。

已经三个月了，埃尔文都没认认真真跟他亲热一次，而且还用上了抑制剂阻止发情。这无疑是个打击。但每次看到埃尔文疲惫的面容，米克既心疼又心酸。一切为了孩子。所以，这些日子都得辛苦自己的右手了。

在三个月之后，某天，米克终于还是忍不住。待孩子熟睡了，立刻把埃尔文拉进房间。

「小声点，她才刚睡着。」

埃尔文责备道，轻轻合上门。

「有什么事吗？米克。」

被冷落了三个月的男人如同野兽把将他抱紧，未等他反应过来，就被扛起起丢到床上。米克欺身压上去，熟练的分开人的双腿，身子挤进去。一边低头略带粗暴地吻他，一边褪掉身上的衣物，也不给埃尔文翻身的机会。贝齿用力咬住嘴唇吮吸，双手捏住凸起的乳尖色情地揉搓，粗糙的舌头伸进嘴里搅动。吻得埃尔文喘不过气，张大口呼吸，米克的唇已经缓缓往下落到他的颈窝里，舔着他的喉结，用牙齿咬出一个个牙印。

他的性物急速地膨胀，顶在埃尔文已经结实平坦的小腹上磨蹭，顶端流出来的水湿透了面料，裤头上粘糊糊的一滩水迹。

「不，啊……米克！」

埃尔文惊呼。从来没有见过他如此性急的模样，眼睛里几乎可以蹦出欲望来。压在他身上一阵抚摸，摸得埃尔文浑身发烫，下身也有了回应。冷淡了几个月，突然而至的激情毫无疑问最是刺激，但这不代表他能接受。

何况……

他伸手撑开些距离，两个人目光对到一块。突然尴尬得要命。

「米克……我……」

「埃尔文，相信我。」

他说得坚定有力，嘴唇抿在一起，脸庞绷紧，坚毅的棱角分明。眼睛直勾勾望着埃尔文，眼神里没有一点琐丝。

「好吧。」

 

埃尔文心软了，也没再挣扎，顺从的让米克吻遍全身，湿热的舌头滑过敏感的地带使他为之一颤，闭着眼无意识呻吟。从口中溢出的一团气息慢慢扩散在空气中，带着他专属的味道，更让米克为之疯狂了。

他亲吻着他，似乎要吸入更多，三个月的时间，他终于等到了这一刻，埃尔文发情了。

不仅是发情，生子之后的他比以往更要敏感，连乳头被轻微的触碰都能让他浑身颤抖，散发出来的香气中混入淡淡的奶香，米克迷恋这种味道，他带着恶意去玩弄他的乳尖，吮吸出只有在特殊时期才会产生的乳汁。埃尔文整个人羞赧地瘫软在他怀里，他已经完全处在发情之中了，意识逐渐混乱，双腿夹着米克的腰，分身和后穴带着索求去蹭着他。

「啊……米克……不要再……啊……」

埃尔文的气息越来越浓烈，注意到这个情况的时候，米克差点被空气中弥漫的甜腻和芳香给呛到了。他迅速剥下了埃尔文的衣物，他的身体滚烫，双腿张开性器早已挺立起来，后穴更是分泌出大量的液体，正一收一缩的迎接着交合。

米克也欲火焚身，他也要进去了，托起埃尔文的一条腿搭在肩膀上，屁股下面垫了个枕头。令他朝思暮想的洞穴尽显眼底。米克不自觉舔了舔唇，激动得连呼吸都在颤抖。但他心中一横，想到这三个月来埃尔文对他的冷淡，就想去折磨他。他把从前端流出来的液体均匀涂抹在穴口，握着阴茎用顶端不紧不慢的对着研磨，每戳一下埃尔文都仰起头低哼一声，被蹭湿了的穴口一下一下收缩着可爱极了。

「米克……」被挑逗到无以回击的男人唯有紧紧攥着床单，视线失焦地看着他，嘴里说着米克爱听的淫秽话语，「进来吧……啊……很难受……要不行了……」

米克得意笑了下，双手兀地用力撑开他的双腿，硕大的性器顶入埃尔文的体内，穴口被撑到最大，里面又紧又热，久违的满足席卷着快感快速涌上来。

「唔……啊……米克……」他叫唤着他的名字，紧紧抱住米克的身体，任他在体内贯穿。

埃尔文的甬道在接纳了他的东西之后是那么的紧，仿佛要把他的东西吞进去。米克接连飞快的抽动了几十下，每一下都让埃尔文的呻吟和叫声脱口而出，很快他就在米克的进攻之下射了出来。

放眼望去，埃尔文脸颊潮红，无力的瘫软在身下喘着气，因为害羞的缘故又无法去直视他。米克的心情也愉悦起来，放慢了调子缓缓抽插。

「埃尔文，很紧呢。」米克笑着对他说。

「啊……是……是吗？」

男人咬着唇抬头往下忘了忘，米克下身浓密的毛发映入眼帘，体内的庞然大物正规律的搏动。埃尔文羞得只差把脸埋进枕头里了。他们又换了个姿势，让米克在他背后九浅一深地插着，亲吻着他汗津津的身体。

“要来了……”米克也在喘，凑到他耳边低语，“埃尔文，谢谢你……我爱你。”

突然而至的情深，令埃尔文快要失去理智的意识停顿下来，他的身体摇晃着迎合着米克的挺动，转过头去吻他，看着他的眼睛里是一汪海洋，温柔得似乎要滴下水来，他也情不自禁，「我爱你……啊……」后面的话已经湮没在强烈的快感之中。

米克把结也推进了他的身体里，是要射精了，所以更用力地顶撞他，埃尔文的肠壁猛然收缩，令米克再忍不住直接射了出来，大量的精液让埃尔文从肠道凉到脊椎，脚趾也蜷缩起来，米克还一边释放一边套弄着他的分身，射的时候埃尔文两眼昏黑晕了过去。他们的默契如此发挥到极致。

他能感受到事后米克温柔的抚摸，从头到脚，抱着他到温水中清洗，亲吻着他的耳根跟他说悄悄话，两个人又在浴缸里卿卿我我的温存了好一会，享受着来自爱人的特殊待遇，平日里的辛劳都不驱而散，又恢复了往日的温情。

生活依旧还是那么和谐、美好。

 

END.


End file.
